board8fandomcom-20200216-history
First Character that Comes to Mind
This is another project brought back from the abyss by KCF. I'll leave it up to you on how to properly thank me. The rules are simple: You read the title of the film, book, TV series, video game, or any other accepted form of media, think of the name or image of a character, but please find out the name if the latter is what happens first, then type out the character, and please type out the character and not the actor or a very vague response unless that is honestly the best that you can muster. All responses will be tallied and the character with the most responses will be declared the winner, if you consider that actually winning. Previous Results 'That '70s Show' :1. Red - 16 :2. Kelso - 8 :3. Eric - 7 :3. Fez - 7 :5. Hyde - 6 :6. Jackie - 2 :6. Donna - 2 :8. Bob - 1 'Toy Story' :1. Woody - 62 :2. Buzz Lightyear - 13 :3. Hamm - 5 :4. Rex - 2 :5. Sarge - 1 :5. Lotso - 1 :5. Andy - 1 :5. Bo Peep - 1 'The Brady Bunch' :1. Marcia - 18 :2. Alice - 10 :3. Jan - 5 :3. Mike - 5 :5. Bobby - 3 :5. Greg - 3 :7. Carol - 2 :8. Cindy - 1 'Glee' :1. Kurt - 9 :2. Sue - 7 :3. Brian - 6 :4. Rachel - 4 :5. Will - 2 :5. Finn - 2 :7. Quinn - 1 :7. Artie - 1 :7. Burt - 1 :7. Mercedes - 1 'To Kill a Mockingbird' :1. Atticus - 50 :2. Boo - 12 :3. Scout - 9 :4. Tom - 1 'Team Fortress 2' :1. Heavy - 25 :2. Spy - 17 :3. Scout - 5 :4. Soldier - 3 :5. Medic - 2 :6. Saxton - 1 :6. Engineer - 1 :6. Sniper - 1 'Scrubs' :1. J.D. - 31 :2. Dr. Cox - 6 :3. Elliot - 5 :4. Turk - 4 :5. Hooch - 2 :6. Kelso - 1 :6. Janitor - 1 :6. Ted - 1 'The Shawshank Redemption' :1. Red - 19 :2. Andy - 13 :3. Bugle Chief - 1 'Metal Gear Solid' :1. Solid Snake - 34 :2. Big Boss - 7 :3. Meryl - 2 :3. Raiden - 2 :3. Revolver Ocelot - 2 :3. Sniper Wolf - 2 :7. Naomi - 1 :7. Liquid Snake - 1 :7. Otacon - 1 :7. Kenneth - 1 'Seinfeld' :1. Jerry - 26 :2. George - 20 :3. Kramer - 9 :4. Elaine - 5 :5. Newman - 2 :6. Steinbrenner - 1 :6. Jackie Chiles - 1 :6. Soup Nazi - 1 :6. The Ocean - 1 :6. Bubble Boy - 1 'The Office (US)' :1. Michael Scott - 13 :2. Dwight - 7 :3. Pam - 3 :3. Jim - 3 :5. Stanley - 1 :5. Creed - 1 :5. Andy - 1 :5. Kevin - 1 'The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air' :1. Will - 34 :2. Carlton - 13 :3. Uncle Phil - 7 :4. Geoffrey - 2 'Lost' :1. Locke - 25 :2. Jack - 18 :3. Hurley - 4 :4. Charlie - 2 :4. Sawyer - 2 :4. Desmond - 2 :7. Smoke Monster - 1 :7. Walt - 1 :7. Faraday - 1 :7. Jin - 1 :7. Vincent - 1 :7. Kate - 1 'The Goonies' :1. Chunk - 18 :2. Sloth - 6 :3. Mama Fratelli - 2 :3. One-Eyed Willy - 2 :5. Mouth - 1 :5. Mikey - 1 'Friends' :1. Ross - 15 :2. Joey - 12 :3. Chandler - 8 :4. Rachel - 5 :5. Phoebe - 4 :6. Monica - 1 'Superbad' :1. Fogel/McLovin - 18 :2. Seth - 12 :3. Evan - 9 :4. Officer Michaels - 1 'Pokemon' :1. Pikachu - 41 :2. Ash - 12 :3. Charizard - 3 :3. Squirtle - 3 :3. Mewtwo - 3 :3. Misty - 3 :3. Bulbasaur - 3 :8. Brock - 2 :8. Rattata - 2 :10. Porygon - 1 :10. Farfetch'd - 1 :10. Articuno - 1 :10. Absol - 1 :10. Psyduck - 1 :10. James - 1 :10. Blastoise - 1 :10. Jolteon - 1 :10. Slowpoke - 1 :10. Red - 1 :10. Zapdos - 1 :10. Professor Oak - 1 :10. Eevee - 1 :10. Magikarp - 1 :10. Geodude - 1 :10. Nidoking - 1 :10. Arcanine - 1 :10. Gary - 1 :10. Gallade - 1 :10. Poliwhirl - 1 :10. Pidgeot - 1 'Heroes' :1. Hiro - 25 :2. Claire - 7 :2. Sylar - 7 :4. Peter - 6 :5. Mohinder - 2 :6. Nathan - 1 :6. HRG - 1 :6. Adam - 1 :6. Ando - 1 'Street Fighter' :1. Ryu - 25 :2. Ken - 6 :2. Chun Li - 6 :2. Guile - 6 :5. Dan Hibiki - 2 :5. Cammy - 2 :7. El Feurte - 1 :7. Fei Long - 1 :7. Makoto - 1 :7. Gen - 1 :7. Zangief - 1 :7. Dudley - 1 :7. Ibuki - 1 :7. Blanka - 1 :7. Vega - 1 'How I Met Your Mother' :1. Barney - 25 :2. Ted - 9 :3. Marshall - 4 :4. Lily - 1 :4. Robin - 1 'Arrested Development' :1. Gob - 21 :2. Tobias - 7 :3. Michael - 5 :4. George-Michael - 3 :5. Ann - 1 :5. Buster - 1 :5. Lucille - 1 'Super Smash Bros.' :1. Mario - 14 :2. Captain Falcon - 5 :2. Kirby - 5 :2. Samus Aran - 5 :5. Yoshi - 4 :5. Pikachu - 4 :7. Ness - 3 :8. Ike - 2 :8. Bowser - 2 :8. Donkey Kong - 2 :11. Link - 1 :11. Solid Snake - 1 :11. Waluigi - 1 :11. Mr. Saturn - 1 :11. Jigglypuff - 1 :11. Marth - 1 :11. Falco Lombardi - 1 :11. Princess Peach - 1 :11. Game & Watch - 1 :11. Roy - 1 :11. Zelda - 1 'Rugrats' :1. Tommy - 29 :2. Chuckie - 13 :3. Stu - 7 :4. Angelica - 6 :5. Reptar - 3 :6. Dil - 2 :6. Phil - 2 :8. Dr. Lipschitz - 1 :8. Steve - 1 :8. Grandpa Lou - 1 :8. Spike - 1 'Reno 911!' :1. Dangle - 15 :2. Garcia - 2 :3. Junior - 1 :3. Wiegel - 1 'Of Mice and Men' :1. Lennie - 28 :2. George - 4 :3. Curly - 1 'Lord of the Rings' :1. Aragorn - 11 :2. Frodo - 9 :3. Gandalf - 7 :4. Gimli - 4 :5. Legolas - 3 :5. Samwise - 3 :7. Boromir - 2 :8. Sauron - 1 :8. Gollum - 1 'Prison Break' :1. Michael - 6 :2. T-Bag - 3 :3. Lincoln - 1 :3. Brad - 1 'Sin City' :1. Marv - 15 :2. Hartigan - 5 :3. Nancy - 3 :4. Kevin - 1 :4. Becky - 1 :4. Dwight - 1 :4. Rafferty - 1 :4. Blue Eyes - 1 'Full House' :1. Danny - 24 :2. Jesse - 11 :3. Michelle - 6 :4. D.J - 3 :5. Joey - 2 :5. Stephanie - 2 'NewsRadio' :1. Bill - 2 :1. Matthew - 2 :3. Joe - 1 'Weeds' :1. Nancy - 7 :2. Andy - 1 :2. Doug - 1 'Community' :1. Jeff - 8 :2. Abed - 5 :3. Pierce - 3 :3. Troy - 3 :5. Annie - 2 :6. Bro Rape Guy - 1 :6. Annie's Boobs - 1 'Pro Wrestling' :1. The Rock - 8 :2. Hulk Hogan - 6 :2. Chris Jericho - 6 :4. The Undertaker - 4 :5. John Cena - 3 :5. Triple H - 3 :7. Stone Cold Steve Austin - 2 :8. Vince Russo - 1 :8. Zack Ryder - 1 :8. Vince McMahon - 1 :8. Bret Hart - 1 :8. The Hurricane - 1 :8. CM Punk - 1 :8. Bam Bam Bigelow - 1 :8. The Amazon - 1 :8. Jack Swagger - 1 'A Raisin in the Sun' :1. Walter - 7 :2. Lindner - 1 :2. Asagai - 1 'NCIS' :1. Gibbs - 9 :2. Abby - 5 :3. DiNozzo - 3 :4. Tony - 2 :5. Hanna - 1 'Umineko' :1. Battler - 19 :2. Beatrice - 9 :3. Kyrie - 3 :3. Kinzo - 3 :5. Krauss - 2 :6. Maria - 1 :6. Hideyoshi - 1 :6. Jessica - 1 :6. George - 1 'Old School' :1. Frank - 9 :2. Blue - 4 'SoulCalibur' :1. Kilik - 7 :2. Mitsurugi - 5 :3. Ivy - 4 :3. Nightmare - 4 :5. Taki - 3 :5. Sophitia - 3 :5. Link - 3 :8. Cervantes - 2 :8. Tira - 2 :8. Siegfried - 2 :11. Amy - 1 :11. Yun-seong - 1 :11. Yoda - 1 :11. Cassandra - 1 :11. Heihachi - 1 :11. Yoshimitsu - 1 :11. Maxi - 1 :11. Necrid - 1 :11. Talim - 1 'Clerks' :1. Randal - 20 :2. Dante - 11 :3. Jay and Silent Bob - 4 :4. Silent Bob - 3 :4. Jay - 3 :6. Becky - 1 'The Lion King' :1. Simba - 47 :2. Mufasa - 23 :3. Scar - 12 :4. Timon - 4 :4. Zazu - 4 :6. Rafiki - 3 :7. Banzai - 1 :7. Pumbaa - 1 :7. Ed - 1 :7. Shenzi - 1 'Twilight' :1. Edward - 11 :2. Bella - 4 :3. Jacob - 2 :4. Tyler - 1 :4. Alice - 1 'All That' :1. Kenan Thompson - 16 :2. Repairman-man-man-man-man-man - 7 :3. Ed - 4 :3. Lori Beth Denberg with Vital Information - 4 :5. Big Ear of Corn - 2 :6. Earboy - 1 :6. Ms. Hushbum - 1 :6. Josh Server - 1 :6. Pizzaface - 1 :6. Lester Oaks - 1 :6. Failed Cat Rescuer - 1 :6. Superdude - 1 :6. Lori Beth Denberg - 1 'Advance Wars' :1. Andy - 16 :2. Sami - 6 :3. Max- 3 :4. Nell - 2 :4. Colin - 2 :4. Caulder - 2 :4. Drake - 2 :8. Lash - 1 :8. Will - 1 :8. Eagle - 1 :8. Sturm - 1 :8. Jake- 1 :8. Sonja - 1 :8. Kindle - 1 'Pulp Fiction' :1. Jules - 35 :2. Vincent - 6 :3. Marsellus - 4 :4. Marvin - 1 :4. Winston - 1 :4. Butch - 1 :4. Jimmie - 1 :4. Captain Koons - 1 :4. Mia - 1 'Death of a Salesman' :1. Willy - 6 :2. Biff - 3 :3. The Woman - 1 'Mighty Morphin Power Rangers' :1. Tommy - 24 :2. Jason - 10 :3. Kimberly - 4 :3. Billy - 4 :5. Rita - 2 :5. Zack - 2 :7. Adam - 1 :7. Trini - 1 :7. Lord Zedd - 1 'Final Fantasy VII' :1. Cloud - 22 :2. Zack - 4 :3. Barret - 3 :3. Sephiroth - 3 :5. Tifa - 2 :5. Yuffie - 2 :5. Red XIII - 2 :8. Biggs - 1 :8. Cait Sith - 1 :8. Cid - 1 :8. Don Corneo - 1 :8. Nanaki - 1 'Jack (Name)' :1. Jack Bauer (24) - 21 :2. Captain Jack Sparrow (Pirates of the Caribbean) - 10 :3. Jack Skellington (The Nightmare Before Christmas) - 8 :4. Jack Shepard (Lost) - 7 :5. Jack (Mass Effect 2) - 5 :6. Big Boss (Metal Gear) - 4 :6. Jack Frost (Shin Megami Tensei) - 4 :8. Samurai Jack (Samurai Jack) - 3 :8. Jack Noir (Homestuck) - 3 :8. Jack Torrance (The Shining) - 3 :8. Candlejack (Freakazoid) - 3 :12. Jack Donaghy (30 Rock)- 2 :12. Jack (Harvest Moon) - 2 :12. Jack Cayman (MadWorld) - 2 :12. Jack the Ripper (???) - 2 :12. Jack (Tekken) - 2 :12. Jack (BioShock) - 2 :12. Jack (Jack) - 2 :19. Smiling Jack (Vampire the Masquerade: Bloodlines) - 1 :19. Raiden (Metal Gear) - 1 :19. Jack (Jack and Jill) - 1 :19. Jak (Jak and Daxter) - 1 :19. Billy Jack (Billy Jack) - 1 :19. Captain Jack Harkness (Doctor Who) - 1 :19. Pyro Jack (Shin Megami Tensei) - 1 :19. Jack Van Burace (Wild Arms) - 1 :19. Jack (Fight Club) - 1 :19. Jack of Blades (Fable) - 1 :19. Jack Sprat (Nursery Rhyme) - 1 'It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia' :1. Charlie - 9 :2. Mac - 3 :3. Frank - 1 :3. Green Man - 1 :3. Dee - 1 'M*A*S*H' :1. Hawkeye - 16 :2. Radar - 3 :3. Maxwell - 1 :3. Henry - 1 :3. Charles - 1 :3. Trapper John - 1 'Catch-22' :1. Yossarian - 7 :2. Orr - 1 :2. Major Major Major Major - 1 'Red vs. Blue' :1. Church - 7 :2. Caboose - 6 :3. Sarge - 3 :4. Tucker - 1 :4. Grif - 1 :4. Red Zealot - 1 'CSI' :1. Horatio - 9 :2. Grissom - 7 :3. Mac - 3 :4. Warrick - 1 :4. Dead Raccoon Furry - 1 'F-Zero' :1. Captain Falcon - 30 :2. Pico - 2 :3. Octoman - 1 :3. Black Shadow - 1 :3. Samurai Goroh - 1 'Star Trek' :1. Spock - 17 :2. Kirk - 13 :3. Picard - 5 :4. Riker - 1 :4. Sisko - 1 :4. Worf - 1 'Idiocracy' :1. President Dwayne Elizondo Mountain Dew Herbert Comacho - 8 :2. Not Sure - 6 :3. Upgrayedd - 3 :4. "Welcome to Costco" Guy - 2 :4. Frito - 2 :6. Rita - 1 'X-Men' :1. Wolverine - 17 :2. Cyclops - 16 :3. Gambit - 8 :4. Magneto - 6 :5. Nightcrawler - 4 :6. Jean Grey - 2 :7. Jubilee - 1 :7. Magma - 1 :7. Apocalypse - 1 :7. Kitty Pride - 1 :7. Professor X - 1 :7. Archangel - 1 :7. Iceman - 1 :7. Beast - 1 :7. Colossus - 1 :7. Polaris - 1 :7. Dazzler - 1 :7. Storm - 1 'The Jungle Book' :1. Baloo - 18 :2. Mowgli - 14 :3. Shere Khan - 4 :4. Bagheera - 3 :5. King Louie - 1 'Grounded for Life' :1. Eddie - 2 :2. Walt - 1 :2. Sean - 1 :2. Lily - 1 'Grand Theft Auto: Vice City' :1. Tommy - 13 :2. Lance - 4 :3. Ken - 3 :4. Fernando - 1 :4. Tony - 1 :4. Ricardo - 1 :4. Woman on cover - 1 'Futurama' :1. Bender - 25 :2. Fry - 24 :3. Zoidberg - 6 :3. Professor Farnsworth - 6 :5. Leela - 3 :5. Zapp - 3 :7. Scruffy - 1 :7. Bart (guest appearance) - 1 'Doctor (Title)' :1. The Doctor (Dr. Who) - 22 :2. Dr. Horrible (Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog) - 6 :3. Doctor Doom (Marvel) - 5 :4. Dr. House (House) - 3 :4. Dr. Wily (Mega Man) - 3 :6. Dr. Cox (Scrubs) - 2 :6. Dr. Zoidberg (Futurama) - 2 :6. Dr. Jan Itor (Scrubs) - 2 :6. Doctor Strange (Marvel) - 2 :6. Dr. Robotnik (Sonic) - 2 :6. Dr. Kelso (Scrubs) - 2 :6. Dr. Mario (Dr. Mario) - 2 :13. Eirin Yagokoro (Imperishable Night) - 1 :13. Dr. No (James Bond) - 1 :13. Dr. Girlfriend (Venture Bros.) - 1 :13. Dr. Nick Riviera (Simpsons) - 1 :13. Dr. Loboto (Psychonauts) - 1 :13. Doctor Emmett Brown (Back to the Future) - 1 :13. Dr. Weird (Aqua Teen Hunger Force) - 1 :13. Dr. Hannibal Lecter (Hannibal) - 1 'Police Academy' :1. Larvell - 6 :2. Hightower - 2 :2. Mahoney - 2 'The Princess Bride' :1. Inigo - 26 :2. Vizzini - 8 :3. Fezzik - 6 :4. Dread Pirate Roberts - 3 :5. Westley - 2 :5. Buttercup - 2 :7. Prince Humperdinck - 1 'Reservoir Dogs' :1. Mr. Pink - 23 :2. Mr. Blonde - 7 :3. Mr. White - 3 :4. Mr. Brown - 2 :4. Mr. Orange - 2 :6. Mr. Blue - 1 'Tales of Symphonia' :1. Lloyd - 19 :2. Kratos - 6 :3. Zelos - 5 :3. Sheena - 5 :5. Raine - 2 :5. Presea - 2 :7. Colette - 1 :7. Genis - 1 'South Park' :1. Cartman - 28 :2. Kenny - 22 :3. Randy - 5 :4. Chef - 3 :4. Butters - 3 :4. Stan - 4 :7. Token - 2 :8. Clyde - 1 :8. Mr. Garrison - 1 :8. Kyle - 1 'Boston Legal' :1. Denny - 13 :2. Alan - 2 :3. Shirley - 1 'The Muppets' :1. Kermit - 20 :2. Gonzo - 11 :3. Animal - 5 :4. Fozzie - 4 :5. Beaker - 3 :6. Swedish Chef - 2 :6. Statler and Waldorf - 2 :8. Miss Piggy - 1 :8. Rowlf - 1 :8. Bip - 1 :8. Sam - 1 'Supernatural' :1. Dean - 13 :2. Sam - 4 :3. Castiel - 2 :4. Bloody Mary - 1 :4. Unspecified Hot Guest Actresses - 1 'Tekken' :1. Jin - 7 :2. Heihachi - 6 :3. Kazuya - 5 :3. Nina - 5 :5. King - 4 :5. Eddy - 4 :7. Paul Phoenix - 3 :7. Jun - 3 :7. Marshall Law - 3 :7. Kuma - 3 :11. Hwoarang - 2 :11. Yoshimitsu - 2 :13. Anna - 1 :13. Lei - 1 :13. Jack - 1 :13. Panda - 1 :13. Lee - 1 'Aqua Teen Hunger Force' :1. Master Shake - 19 :2. Frylock - 7 :3. Carl - 6 :3. Carl - 6 :5. Cybernetic Ghost of Christmas Past from the Future - 1 'American Dad' :1. Stan - 19 :2. Roger - 7 :3. Hayley - 1 :3. Klaus - 1 :3. Steve - 1 'The Godfather' :1. Vito - 15 :2. Michael - 2 :2. Sonny - 2 :2. Tom - 2 'Santa (General)' :1. Scott Calvin (Santa Clause) - 4 :1. Robot Santa (Futurama) - 4 :3. SantaRPG (B8) - 3 :4. Willie (Bad Santa) - 2 :4. Santa (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer) - 2 :6. Sandy Claws (Nightmare Before Christmas) - 1 :6. Santa (South Park) - 1 :6. Santa (The Year Without a Santa Claus) - 1 :6. Santa (A Christmas Story) - 1 :6. Evil Santa (Gex 3) - 1 :6. Kris Kringle (Miracle on 34th Street) - 1 :6. Santa Kurosu (UFO Baby) - 1 'Sesame Street' :1. Big Bird - 24 :2. Elmo - 11 :3. Grover - 6 :4. Oscar - 5 :4. Cookie Monster - 5 :6. Ernie - 2 :6. The Count - 2 :8. Snuffleupagus - 1 :8. Slimy - 1 :8. Max the Magician - 1 '30 Rock' :1. Liz - 9 :2. Jack - 8 :3. Tracy - 3 :4. Kenneth - 2 :5. Toofer - 1 'Ace Attorney' :1. Phoenix - 28 :2. Edgeworth - 5 :3. Gumshoe - 3 :4. Mia - 1 :4. Jake Marshall - 1 :4. Godot - 1 :4. Viola - 1 :4. Manfred - 1 :4. Maya - 1 'Avatar: The Last Airbender' :1. Aang - 11 :2. Sokka - 3 :2. Zuko - 3 :2. Katara - 3 :5. Toph - 1 :5. Azula - 1 :5. Combustion Man - 1 'Cheers' :1. Norm - 8 :2. Sam - 5 :3. Cliff - 3 :4. Woody - 1 'Cowboy Bebop' :1. Spike - 32 :2. Ed - 6 :3. Faye - 3 :4. Ein - 1 :4. Punch and Judy - 1 'Desperate Housewives' :1. Bree - 5 :2. Gabby - 4 :3. Susan - 2 :4. Edie - 1 'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' :1. Leonardo - 11 :2. Raphael - 9 :3. Donatello - 7 :4. Michelangelo - 5 :5. Shredder - 4 :6. Slash - 1 :6. Splinter - 1 :6. Krang - 1 :6. April - 1 'Mortal Kombat' :1. Sub-Zero - 18 :2. Scorpion - 12 :3. Liu Kang - 9 :4. Johnny Cage - 3 :5. Kung Lang - 2 :5. Shao Kahn - 2 :5. Kitana - 2 :5. Rain - 2 :9. Sonya - 1 :9. Baraka - 1 :9. Smoke - 1 :9. Mileena - 1 :9. Noob Saibot - 1 :9. Reptile - 1 :9. Ermac - 1 :9. Raiden - 1 :9. Shang Tsung - 1 :9. Cyrax - 1 :9. Sindel - 1 :9. Nightwolf - 1 'The Powerpuff Girls' :1. Blossom - 22 :2. Bubbles - 20 :3. Buttercup - 6 :4. Mojo Jojo - 5 :5. Narrator - 1 :5. Professor Utonium - 1 :5. Gangreen Gang - 1 'Looney Tunes' :1. Bugs Bunny - 28 :2. Daffy Duck - 7 :3. Taz - 4 :3. Porky Pig - 4 :5. Elmer Fudd - 2 :5. Road Runner - 2 :5. Sylvester - 2 :8. Tweety - 1 :8. Foghorn Leghorn - 1 'Legends of the Hidden Temple' :1. Silver Snakes - 11 :2. Blue Barracudas - 6 :3. Green Monkeys - 4 :3. Purple Parrots - 4 :5. Red Jaguars - 2 :5. Orange Iguanas - 2 'Jeff (Name)' :1. Jeff Ardonuts (Earthbound) - 22 :2. Jeff Winger (Community) - 13 :3. Jeff Barnes (Chuck) - 2 :3. Jeff Lebowski (The Big Lebowski) - 2 :3. Hella Jeff (Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff) - 2 :6. Jeff (Harvest Moon) - 1 :6. Joffrey Lannister (A Song of Ice and Fire) - 1 :6. Geoffrey (Fresh Prince of Bel-Air) - 1 :6. Jeff Jeffty-Jeff (Eddie Izzard) - 1 'Clue' :1. Colonel Mustard - 20 :2. Professor Plum - 19 :3. Mr. Green - 10 :4. Miss Scarlet - 9 :5. Wadsworth - 6 :6. Mr. Boddy - 5 :7. Mrs. White - 3 :8. Mrs. Peacock - 1 'Lord of the Flies' :1. Piggy - 38 :2. Jack - 4 :2. Simon - 4 :4. Ralph - 1 'Dragon Ball' :1. Goku - 35 :2. Krillin - 6 :3. Piccolo - 4 :4. Vegeta - 3 :5. Bulma - 2 :6. Shenlong - 1 :6. Yamcha - 1 :6. Trunks - 1 :6. Master Roshi - 1 'King of the Hill' :1. Hank - 22 :2. Peggy - 5 :3. Boomhauer - 3 :3. Bobby - 3 :3. Dale - 3 :6. Buckley - 1 :6. Carlos - 1 'Aaahh!!! Real Monsters' :1. Ickis - 13 :2. Krumm - 8 :3. Oblina - 3 :4. The Gromble - 1 'Psych' :1. Gus - 13 :2. Shawn - 9 :3. Juliet - 1 :3. Lassiter - 1 'Step by Step' :1. Carol - 2 :1. Cody - 2 :3. Frank - 1 :3. Al - 1 'Tiny Toon Adventures' :1. Buster - 23 :2. Babs - 14 :3. Plucky - 7 :4. Montana Max - 6 :5. Elmyra - 1 :5. Fifi - 1 'Kingdom Hearts' :1. Sora - 20 ' :2. Kairi - 3 :3. Donald - 2 :3. Riku - 2 :3. Goofy - 2 :6. Genie - 1 'The Warriors :1. Luther - 10 :2. Cyrus - 3 :3. Orphan Leader - 1 :3. Ajax - 1 :3. Swan - 1 'The Canterbury Tales' :1. The Knight - 5 :2. Wife of Bath - 4 :3. The Pardoner - 3 :4. The Miller - 2 :4. The Friar - 2 :6. The Clerk - 1 :6. The Nun's Priest - 1 :6. The Merchant - 1 :6. The Summoner - 1 :6. Chaucer - 1 :6. Chanticleer - 1 'The Simpsons' :1. Homer - 22 :2. Bart - 11 :3. Apu - 4 :4. Moe - 3 :5. Marge - 1 :5. Ned - 1 :5. Mr. Burns - 1 :5. Lisa - 1 'Chess' :1. Knight - 26 :2. Rook - 17 :3. King - 9 :4. Pawn - 8 :4. Bishop - 8 :6. Queen - 4 'Code Geass' :1. Lelouch - 17 :2. Kallen - 5 :2. C.C. - 5 :4. Jeremiah - 1 :4. Shirley - 1 'Adam (Name)' :1. Adam (The Bible) - 7 :1. Adam Malkovich (Metroid) - 7 :3. The Addams Family (The Addams Family) - 5 :4. Atom Ant (The Atom Ant Show) - 4 :4. Mayor Adam West (Family Guy) - 4 :6. Adam (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) - 3 :7. Adamska (Metal Gear) - 2 :7. Adam (Power Rangers) - 2 :7. Adam Banks (The Mighty Ducks) - 2 :7. Adam Monroe (Heroes) - 2 :11. Adam Warlock (Marvel) - 1 :11. Adam (Supernatural) - 1 :11. Adam (Doctor Who) - 1 :11. A.D.A.M. (Rengoku) - 1 :11. Adam Young (Good Omens) - 1 :11. Adam (Dead Rising) - 1 :11. Black Adam (DC Comics) - 1 :11. Adam@Home (Adam@Home Webcomic) - 1 'Baldur's Gate' :1. Minsc - 8 :2. Boo - 4 :3. Jon - 2 'Biker Mice from Mars' :1. Vinnie - 4 :2. Limburger - 2 :3. Throttle - 1 :3. Modo - 1 :3. Charlene - 1 'The Prestige' :1. Alfred Borden - 10 :2. Robert Angier - 9 :3. Tesla - 4 :4. Cutter - 1 'Happy Days' :1. Fonzie - 30 :2. Richie - 5 :3. Potsie - 2 :4. Al - 1 :4. Howard - 1 :4. The Shark - 1 'Redwall' :1. Martin - 15 :2. Matthias - 4 :2. Mattimeo - 4 :4. Cluny - 2 :5. Constance - 1 :5. Basil - 1 :5. Gnoff - 1 :5. Lady Cregga - 1 :5. Mortimer - 1 'Harvest Moon' :1. Jack - 10 :2. Karen - 4 :3. Cow - 3 :4. Dog - 2 :4. Elli - 2 :4. Ann - 2 :7. Harris - 1 :7. Popuri - 1 :7. Eve - 1 'Candy Land' :1. Lord Licorice - 4 :2. Gloppy the Molasses Monster - 3 :3. Queen Frostine - 2 :4. Peppermint Beaver - 1 :4. Gramma Nut - 1 :4. The Boy - 1 'Wacky Races' :1. Dick Dastardly - 27 :2. Muttley - 7 :3. Penelope Pitstop - 5 :4. Ant Hill Mob - 2 :5. Peter Perfect - 1 :5. Professor Pat Pending - 1 :5. The Slag Brothers - 1 'Charmed' :1. Piper - 3 :2. Phoebe - 2 :3. Prue - 1 'Gurren Lagann' :1. Kamina - 19 :2. Simon - 11 :3. Kittan - 3 :4. Yoko - 2 :5. Lordgenome - 1 'The Chronicles of Narnia' :1. Aslan - 17 :2. Peter - 3 :3. Edmund - 2 :3. Susan - 2 :3. The White Witch - 2 :3. Prince Caspian - 2 :7. Lucy - 1 :7. Mr. Beaver - 1 'Family Guy' :1. Peter - 28 :2. Stewie - 6 :2. Brian - 6 :4. Quagmire - 1 :4. Lois - 1 :4. Giant Chicken - 1 'Snowboard Kids' :1. Slash - 4 :2. Tommy - 3 :3. Jam - 2 :4. Damien - 1 :4. Linda - 1 'Watchmen' :1. Rorscach - 24 :2. Dr. Manhattan - 12 :3. The Comedian - 4 :4. Ozymandias - 2 :5. Nite Owl II - 1 'The Fairly OddParents' :1. Cosmo - 22 :2. Timmy - 13 :3. Wanda - 3 :4. Anti-Cosmo - 1 :4. Philip - 1 :4. The Crimson Chin - 1 :4. Jorgen Von Strangle - 1 'Mad Men' :1. Don - 13 :2. Joan - 3 :3. Trudy - 1 'Little Women' :1. Jo - 5 :2. Beth - 2 :3. Martha - 1 'Samurai Champloo' :1. Mugen - 14 :2. Jin - 6 :3. Fuu - 3 'Monopoly' :1. The Top Hat - 9 :2. The Thimble - 8 :3. The Dog - 7 :4. The Shoe - 6 :5. The Car - 5 :6. The Iron - 4 :6. The Battleship - 4 :8. The Wheelbarrow - 2 :8. The Cannon - 2 :8. The Sack of Money - 2 'Mike/Michael (Name)' :1. Michael Scott (The Office) - 6 :2. Michelangelo (TMNT) - 4 :3. Michael Bluth (Arrested Development) - 3 :4. Archangel Michael (Book of Revelation) - 2 :4. Michael Myer (Halloween) - 2 :4. Mike Wazowski (Monsters Inc.) - 2 :7. Mike Hammer (I, the Jury) - 1 :7. Mike (Mike and Ike candy) - 1 :7. Michael Chain (F-Zero) - 1 :7. Mike Doyle (24) - 1 :7. Michael Kelso (That '70s Show) - 1 :7. Michael Jordan (Michael Jordan: Chaos in the Windy City) - 1 :7. Uncle Mike (Mercy Thompson novels) - 1 :7. Big Mike (Chuck) - 1 :7. Michael (Lost) - 1 :7. Mike Haggar (Final Fight) - 1 :7. Mike the TV (Reboot) - 1 'The Incredibles' :1. Mr. Incredible - 19 :2. Dash - 6 :3. Frozone - 4 :4. Elastigirl - 1 :4. Syndrome - 1 :4. Violet - 1 :4. Jack Jack - 1 'Animal Crossing' :1. Tom Nook - 17 :2. K.K. Slider - 5 :3. Mr. Resetti - 3 :4. Bones - 1 :4. Mable - 1 :4. Gulliver - 1 'Home Improvement' :1. Tim - 29 :2. Al - 6 :3. Wilson - 2 :3. Randy - 2 :5. Jill - 1 'A Song of Ice and Fire' :1. Tyrion - 7 :2. Jon - 4 :3. Theon - 3 :4. Robb - 2 :4. Ned - 2 :6. Bran - 1 'The Angry Beavers' :1. Norbert - 20 :2. Daggett - 16 'Full Metal Jacket' :1. Pyle - 11 :2. Hartman - 9 :3. Joker - 6 :4. Vietnamese Prostitute - 1 'Bleach' :1. Ichigo - 18 :2. Rukia - 5 :3. Orihime - 4 :4. Chad - 3 :5. Aizen - 2 :6. Tatsuki - 1 :6. Soi Fon - 1 :6. Kenpachi - 1 :6. Byakuya - 1 :6. Zangetsu - 1 :6. Gin - 1 'Discworld' :1. Rincewind - 14 :2. Death - 10 :3. Sam Vimes - 3 :4. Abe - 1 'Persona 3' :1. Yukari - 7 :2. Junpei - 6 :2. Male Protagonist - 1 :4. Aigis - 4 :5. Akihiko - 3 :6. Shinjiro - 2 :6. Mitsuru - 2 :8. Kenji - 1 :8. Theodore - 1 'The Beverly Hillbillies' :1. Jed - 10 :2. Jethro - 7 :3. Elly May - 3 :3. Granny - 3 'The Boondock Saints' :1. Connor - 5 :2. Smecker - 1 :2. Murphy - 1 'Trigun' :1. Vash - 25 :2. Wolfwood - 2 :3. Milly - 1 :3. Midvalley - 1 'Animorphs' :1. Tobias - 19 :2. Jake - 9 :3. Ax - 6 :4. Rachel - 5 :5. Marco - 3 :6. Cassie - 1 'Fight Club' :1. '''Tyler - 31 :2. Marla - 1 :2. Narrator - 1 :2. Bob - 1 Category:Contests Category:User Projects Category:Topic Series